From The Sky
by The Infallible Angel
Summary: She watched them as they fell from the sky, then helped them and cared for them. But then they left her to return to their families and friends and/or save the world, breaking her heart in the process. A Calypso story. (Multi-chaptered fic, follows canon, cover by Viria)
1. Chapter 1

She was walking along the shore watching the birds when she saw him falling from the sky. He fell in the water and she was scared that he would die before she got to him. But the water just seemed to cushion his fall. She ran towards him and called the servants. When she reached him she gave a sad smile. Ogygia had a visitor again.

(**Calypso's POV**)

The servants arrived with some nectar and a cool cloth. Just as I was about to lay the cloth on his head, he opened his eyes.

'Stay still' I said, afraid he would exert himself, 'You're too weak to rise.'

A servant fed him nectar and I began to sing a healing song. Oh feeling the magic his eyes widened and was filled with doubt.

'Who?' he managed to croak.

'Shhh, brave one' I said, 'Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso.'

The servants helped me and carried him to the cave. They changed his clothes but a pointy thing (I've heard it's called a pen) and a noisy thing (whistle… I think?) followed him. He didn't wake up for quite a long time.

During that time, I formed a strange kind of bond with him. I sat by his bedside and just spoke to him. Occasionally he would say 'Annabeth' or 'Percy… Poseidon'. After seeing the water cushion his fall, I guessed that was his name. Sometimes he said 'Grover' or 'Tyson'. Once he even said 'hero's breath… death'. I figured it was part of a prophecy, but I hoped he wasn't the hero.

Meanwhile, I told him about my time in Ogygia and before that. I told him all about the First Titan War, my father Atlas, my sisters, my entire life. I even told him about Odysseus, how I was so tired of all the hero's that came to my island leaving me that I decided to hold him prisoner. I had never spoken of him ever since he left my island, but Percy looked so innocent, so trusting, and yet so brave. I was sure he was different. He wouldn't break my heart. When I stroked his hair, he would smile in his sleep. I was growing too attached, but despising him wasn't an option. How could I despise him? The thought itself was inconceivable.

A few days later I was watering my garden when Lord Hermes appeared. Of all the gods he visited me the most. I think he always felt guilty for ordering me to leave Odysseus so that he could get back to his Penelope, even though Lady Athena told Lord Zeus to send him. So, he visited me more frequently than the other gods and he always brought me a plant for my garden. Today he brought me moonlace.

'Lord Hermes' I said as soon as he arrived, 'He's still weak.'

'I know Calypso' he smiled sadly 'He still has time with you. But, he cannot stay…'

'But Lord', I protested 'What if he chooses to stay? He's not like the others… He's different.' I insisted.

Hermes looked at me pityingly 'Calypso, he hasn't woken up as yet. He is the child of the prophecy; he is going to be the savior of Olympus. Percy Jackson can't stay here, and he won't. He is too loyal to his friends and family, and too brave to run away from his problems.'

`He's like Odysseus` I thought. Hermes didn't say it but I knew. Percy was too much like Odysseus. I wouldn't be surprised if a child of Athena fell in love with him. Percy had a hard life ahead of him, one that he had to face. I played no part in that. The most I could hope for was that he remembered me. It was the only thing I wanted to hope for, after having my hopes dashed every time, but one can never stop themselves from hoping.

'Don't grow too attached Calypso' Hermes advised. 'He'll break your heart.'

At this I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. The Fates were cruel. They punished me like this time and again, for millions of years. And for what? Wasn't it a person's duty to help their family? Was it wrong to hope that the little good present in your family would overshadow the evil? History is written by winners, they say, and the gods re-wrote the history of the world. Yes, the titans may have been bad, but not all the time. Any good deed they may have ever done was either omitted or twisted around. And we, on the losing side, were punished brutally by the gods or the Fates. They sent me a hero who was hurt and needed me, I cared for him, but he always broke my heart.

Suddenly Hermes looked alert.

'He's here' he said disappeared.

**A/n: Hi this is my first story so please review. And the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Reviews are cookies and hot chocolate on a cold day, so please review!**

**Cheers & Cookies,**

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish otherwise, I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters used._

**(A/n:) Thanks a lot to everyone who read, favorite-d, followed and reviewed.**

Recap: Suddenly Hermes looked alert.

'He's here' he said and disappeared….

I turned and saw Percy coming towards me. I brushed at my eyes to rid them of the tears.

'Well,' I said, trying to smile, 'The sleeper finally awakes.'

'Who were you talking to?' he asked suspiciously.

I didn't want to tell him Hermes had been here. It would lead to too many unwanted questions. Questions I wasn't ready to answer as yet.

'Oh… just a messenger.' Then in an attempt to change the topic I asked, 'How do you feel?'

'How long have I been out?' he counter-questioned.

Unfortunately I didn't know. After a few years of trying to keep track I gave up. If I was going to be stuck here for eternity, I didn't need to know how long eternity was.

'Time' I said, 'Time is difficult here. I honestly don't know Percy.'

Immediately the guarded look was up again.

'You know my name?'

'You talk in your sleep' I clarified.

He blushed 'Yeah. I've been… uh, told that before'

I smiled and asked the question I desperately wanted to ask ever since I heard him say that name. 'Yes. Who is Annabeth?'

'Oh, uh. A friend. We were together when- wait, how did I get here? Where am I?'

He didn't admit anything but his tone of voice said it all. I had no chance with him; the Fates played their cruel game yet again and wrecked my life. I could make out he cared for her a lot. Before I could stop myself I ran my fingers through his mangled hair, like how I had done numerous times before. That simple action used to calm me, and assure me that even though he might leave, he was with me right now. Only this time, he stepped back nervously. That single action was like a swift kick to the gut. I had to stop myself from crying. If I felt like crying when he just stepped away what would happen when he left me forever? I was immortal, so I couldn't die but would the heart break immobilize me? Would I spend all my time lying in my cave, wondering where he was and what he was doing? That was a terrible way to live.

'I'm sorry,' I said. 'I've just gotten used to caring for you. As to how you got here, you fell from the sky, just there' I pointed across to the beach where he had landed 'I do not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia.'

He looked confused by this as if trying to remember something.

'Is that near Mount St. Helens?'

I started laughing at this, but tried to restrain it. I didn't want to embarrass him after all.

'It isn't near anything, brave one.' I said, 'Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here in safety. Never fear.'

'But my friends-'

'Annabeth' I said; 'And Grover and Tyson?'

'Yes!' he exclaimed, 'I have to get back to them. They're in danger.'

I touched his face sadly and tried, with all my might, not to resent these friends of his. Who were they that they made him so anxious to leave my island and me? What did they do to make him so loyal to them? Why did he love them so much? Why didn't he love me?

'Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal.'

Immediately he looked weak. 'You're not…you're not an evil sorceress, are you?' He questioned.

I smiled at this, 'Why would you think that?'

'Well, I met Circe once, and she had a pretty nice island too, except she liked to turn men into guinea pigs.'

I had to laugh at this. It seemed Percy had firsthand experience with Circe, and managed to escape. She always thought I was a powerful woman because when the first few heroes decided to leave me I changed them into birds. Percy was funny even when he wasn't trying to be. Only he could have me in the pits of despair at one moment and laughing at the next.

'I promise not to turn you into a guinea pig.'

He still looked doubtful. 'Or anything else?' he persisted.

'I am no evil sorceress,' I clarified. 'And I am not your enemy, brave one. Now rest. Your eyes are already closing.'

Almost immediately he collapsed. He was still too weak. I suppose it was terrible of me to feel a bit relieved that he still had time to stay with me. Maybe he would- NO. I wouldn't grow too attached. Hermes' words echoed in my head _'He'll break your heart'_

I caught him just before the servants arrived. They helped me put him down near the fountain.

'Rest.' I ordered.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. It was then that I realized I couldn't _not _grow too attached to him. He had my heart the moment he fell from the sky.

**(A/n:) I hoped you liked this. Please review.**

**Reviews are mornings when you see the sunrise…**

**Cheers & Cookies,**

**Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**(A/n:) Thanks a lot to everyone who read, favorite-d, followed and reviewed.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Abigail, who may/may not read this, but should know that I would never be me if she hadn't introduced me to the books that changed my life. Thanks Abie!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recap: He had my heart the moment he fell from the sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few evenings later, I decided to plant the moonlace Hermes had given me. Percy was still asleep and I was a bit comforted just knowing he was close by, still here with me. Hermes' words always seemed to echo in my mind, _'He'll break your heart'._

I didn't know what to do. Stay away so that I wouldn't get hurt later? Or make the most of the little time we had left and hope he wouldn't hurt me? No. _He would break my heart_. He would leave me here alone and save the world. _He would break my heart. _He loved that Annabeth girl. _He would break my heart. _He had no choice in his fate. _He would break my heart. _And most of all, he would break my heart.

Words flowed in my head like a ghostly melody. I didn't know if I heard them before but they seemed to fit.

_The decision was made,_

_The game was played,_

_I'd stay away,_

_For a year and a day,_

_To protect my frail, frail heart._

I was holding the moonlace in my hands and saw Percy standing outside the cave, wrapped in a robe, staring at the sky.

'Percy what do you see?'

He looked at me and I felt my heart break a little just looking into those sea green eyes of his.

'I was just looking at…' he trailed away 'Uh… I forgot'

I laughed gently. 'Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these.'

I handed him the plant with its silver and delicate flowers, picked up a gardening spade and began to dig at the edge of the garden.

'That's moonlace' I informed him. 'It can only be planted at night.'

'What does it do?' he questioned.

'Do?' I mused 'It doesn't really _do_ anything, I suppose. It give light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?'

'I suppose not.' He said.

I took the plant from him, planted it and stepped back to admire my handiwork. It looked beautiful amongst the other plants.

'I love my garden' I admitted.

'It's awesome' he agreed. 'Back home, my mom always wanted a garden.'

'Why did she not plant one?' I asked curiously.

'Well we live in Manhattan. In an apartment.'

I was confused. 'Manhattan? Apartment?'

He stared at me, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. 'You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?'

'I fear not. I haven't left Ogygia in… a long time.'

'Well, Manhattan's a big city, with not much gardening space.'

I frowned. 'That is sad. Hermes visits me from time to time. He tells me the world outside has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much that you cannot have gardens.'

At this Percy looked concerned. 'Why haven't you left your island?'

I looked down. I didn't want to tell him. 'It is my punishment' I said.

'Why?' he questioned, 'What did you do?'

'I?' I answered. 'Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name was Atlas.'

I saw the shock register in his eyes. He looked stunned, like someone had punched him when he was expecting a hug. I felt my heart sink. It was by his reaction that I would know whether he was truly different like how I had originally believed. For the sake of my heart, I hoped he would support the gods and condemn me. It would make separation easier. It would make healing easier. _He would break my heart._

'Still,' he said hesitantly, 'It's not fair to punish you for what your father's done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoe. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met.'

He defended me. No, he wasn't supposed to defend me. _He would break my heart. _How would I move on now? _He would break my heart._ This would make separation infinitely more difficult._ He would break my heart._ He was different like how I had originally thought, but he would break my heart.

'What is it?" he asked interrupting my internal dialogue.

'Are- are you healed yet, my brave one?'

That declaration, that my punishment was unfair- that really affected me. I was falling, and falling hard, straight from the sky.

'Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?' I asked, a bit desperately. But, I needed the assurance that he would stay for a while. I needed assurance that I still had time with him.

'What?' he asked a bit confused, 'I don't know'

He moved his feet and looked at me, those sea green eyes confused and a bit worried.

'You want me to go?'

The tears pricked at my eyes threatening to overflow.

'I…' my voice broke. 'I'll see you in the morning. Sleep Well'

With that I ran towards the beach, the tears freely flowing now. Mentally I was yelling, shouting screaming 'Why?' It always happened.

Why were they so perfect?

Why did I fall in love with them?

Why couldn't they stay with me?

Why did they break my heart?

_He'll break your heart._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(A/n:) Sorry for the wait, but I've got school, and homework, and tests on Sundays so life's a bit insane now.**

**NEW POLICY: For every time you review my story I will review one of yours.**

**Reviews are NOT having to take 2 hour math tests on Sunday.**

**Cheers and Cookies,**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Everything here belongs to Rick Riordan._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

(A/n :) Thanks a lot to everyone who read, favorite-d, followed and reviewed.

This chapter is dedicated to Victoria, who I have known for a year, and is one of my closest friends. She is the most overdramatic, talkative and obsessive (with PJO-she's read it about 24 times) person I know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recap: _He'll break your heart_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The days past and Percy and I grew closer. He would just sit and watch me as I knelt to dig in my garden or spoke to the birds. Occasionally I would look at him and we would share a smile but then the words would echo in my head '_He'll break your heart' _and I would turn away. I was trying desperately to just be just friends with him, to stop loving him, but it never seemed to work.

One night Percy and I were eating dinner together at the beach. He told me about New York and Camp Half-Blood and about the time his friend Grover ate an apple while they were playing Hacky Sack with it. I didn't fully understand the game, but it was quite a funny story nevertheless, so I laughed and our eyes met. Then, like always, _'He'll break your heart.'_

'There it is again' he said.

Confused, I asked 'What?'

'You keep pulling away like you're e trying not to enjoy yourself.' He replied.

That was precisely what I was trying to do but I couldn't tell him that. He could never know how I felt, or he might miss me when he left. I was used to the hurt and pain, but not him. I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of Percy in pain.

I kept my eyes on the glass of cider. 'As I told you, Percy, I have been punished. Cursed, you may say.'

'How?' he asked 'Tell me, I want to help.'

'No, don't say that. Please don't say that'

'Tell me what the punishment is' he insisted.

I was tired of eating so I covered my stew with a napkin and immediately the servants whisked it away.

'Percy, this island, Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under . . . house arrest, I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here.'

'Because your father was Atlas.' He concluded.

I nodded in agreement. 'The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine.'

'But that's not fair' he disagreed. 'Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoe Nightshade - she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned.'

He didn't understand. He thought I fought against Father in the First Titan War. He thought I was a rebel.

'But, Percy,' I said gently, trying to make him understand, 'I _did_ support him in the first war. He is my father.'

The reaction was instantaneous, he was shocked. '_What?_ But the Titans are evil!'

At this point I was torn between being happy that he didn't really understand or trying to make him understand. I decided upon the latter. He was going to leave me anyway and I didn't want to make him choose, for if he did, he would never choose me, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. At least if he understood, there was hope that he might remain. The Olympians could get another hero for their prophecy; they couldn't know for sure that it was him. After all, who understood prophecies until they were done with?

'Are they? All of them? All the time? Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good or because they are your family?' he had no answer for me so I went on, 'Perhaps I was wrong in the war, and in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot.'

'You don't have any friends?' he asked. 'I mean . . . wouldn't anyone else live here with you? It's a nice place.'

A tear trickled down my cheek. 'I . . . I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But-'

I was interrupted by a column of fire that signified a god approaching Ogygia.

Percy stood up and reached for his sword. 'What is that?'

I sighed 'A visitor.'

As it reached the beach I stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated and revealed Lord Hephaestus.

'Lord Hephaestus, this is a rare honor.'

He grunted, 'Calypso, Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson.'

My time was up, he was going to order Percy to leave.

**(A/n :)**

**I'm sorry for taking 3 weeks with the update. I was lazy, and procrastinating.**

**I'm sorry for the length of this chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but I'm sick and tired and really couldn't type anymore**

**Thank you for your reviews! I love them so much! Don't ever stop!**

**Can the ending be considered a cliffhanger? You already know the story so I don't think so.**

**Reviews are coffee! (And I need about 4 cups of coffee to live so it's quite a big deal).**

**Cheers and Cookies,**

**Angel**


End file.
